Spoiler 2:Kikis kleiner Lieferservice
Dieser Artikel beschreibt sehr ausführlich die Geschichte des Films Kikis kleiner Lieferservice. Wer die kürzere Variante lesen will, findet sie unter Zusammenfassung:Kikis kleiner Lieferservice. Die Überschriften entsprechen den Kapiteltiteln des Films. Einladung zur Party thumb|Kiki ignoriert Tombo, nicht nur weil sie zu arbeiten hat. thumb|Bertha freut sich endlich nach lange Zeit eine Hexe zu sehen. Ihre Urgroßmutter war eine Hexe gewesen. thumb|Die Enkelin ist nicht erfreut die Herringspastete anzunehmen. thumb|Kiki kommt durchnässt nach Hause. In der Bäckerei Gütiokipänjä legt Kiki ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die wiederum breit auf der Theke liegen. Sie ist gelangweilt, da keine Kunden zu sehen sind. Sie winkt ihrer ersten Kundin ihres Lieferservices zu, als dieser an der Bäckerei vorbeigeht. Die Kundin Maki ist auch ihre Nachbarin und sie haust die weiße Katze Lily. Kiki oll den Laden für Osono und Fukuo bewachen. Um die gähnende Stille zu brechen, schlägt der schwarze Kater Jiji vor, dass Kiki Pfannkuchen machen könnte. Die Stille wird vom Klingeln des Telefons durchbrochen. Kiki nimmt den Lieferauftrag entgegen. Schnell notiert sie die Adresse. Als Tombo die Bäckerei betritt, schlägt Kiki ihre Karte auf; nicht nur um nach der Adresse zu suchen, sondern auch, Tombo zu ignorieren. Er gibt ihr Geld, um Kekse zu kaufen, die Kiki nur widerillig annimmt. Er bekommt erst ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als er ihr eine Party-Einladung gibt. Ihre Unterhaltung wird jedoch unterbrochen, als ein Herr im weißen Anzug ein schweres Packet reinschleppt. Kiki wiegt das Packet, während Tombo die Einladung auf die Threse legt und dann die Bäckerei verlässt. Nachdem sie die Daten ihres Kunden aufgenommen hat, rennt sie zu Osono. Sie fragt, was sie zu der Party anziehen soll. Jedoch fällt ihr ein, dass sie ein Packet zu liefern hat. Also stürmt sie wieder los. Ihr letzter Auftrag des Tages stammt von einer älteren Frau. Kiki soll eine Herringspastete im Blätterteig zu der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Enkelin liefern. Jedoch ist die Pastete noch nicht fertig, da die Mikrowelle nicht funktioniert. Die ältere Frau ruft nach ihre Pflegerin Bertha, dessen Urgroßmutter eine Hexe war. Bertha soll Kiki das Geld geben, jedoch lehnt Kiki ab, weil sie noch nichts geliefert hat. Sie besteht darauf die Pastete zu backen. So backt sie die Pastete im Holzofen und wechselt danach eine Glühbirne, auf Berthas Bitte. Als die Pastete fertig wurde, gibt die Kundin Kiki das abgemachte Geld und legte sogar etwas drauf. Nun muss sie aber beeilen, um rechtzeitig zu liefern und um rechtzeitig Tombo zu treffen. Zu ihrem Unglück regnet es. Bei der Enkelin angekommen, klingelt sie. Das Lächeln der Enkelin verzieht sich und fragt Kiki enttäuschend, was sie hier wolle. Kiki reicht ihr den Korb mit der Pastete. Doch sie nimmt es nur widerwillig an. Sie kann Herringspastete nicht ausstehen. Sie unterschreibt und knallt die Tür zu, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Tombo, der vor der Bäckerei auf Kiki wartet, zieht los. Durchnässt kommt Kiki heim. Sie lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Jiji versucht seine Herrin zu ermuntern, indem er vorschlägt, Pfannkuchen zu machen. Doch Kiki hebt schwermütig ihre Hand, um auf den Tisch mit Brot und Milch zu zeigen. Die Flugmaschine thumb|Kiki ist krank und sie wird von Osono versorgt. thumb|Kiki kommt bei Tombo an. thumb|Tombo Freunde kommen an. Kiki will ihnen, wegen der Enkelin, weggehen. Frühmorgens ruft Osono nach Kiki, die jedoch von sich kein Laut gibt und mit gerunzelter Stirn im Bett liegen bleibt. Erst durch Jijis Anwesenheit am Fenster, vermerkt Osono, dass etwas Ungutes geschehen ist. Sie findet Kiki mit hohem Fieber vor. Sie macht Milchbrei und schickte Tombo weg. Als Kiki wieder gesund ist, macht sie Pfannkuchen und ruft nach Jiji, der sich gerade mit allem Mut sich der Nachbarskatze Lily nähert. Kiki bekommt einen Auftrag. Sie soll die Lieferung zu Kopoli bringen, der nicht weit von der Bäckerei wohnt. Da Jiji noch mit Lily beschäftigt ist, fliegt Kiki ohne ihn los. Angekommen ist Kiki überrascht Tombo zu sehen. Tombo erklärt ihr, dass er mnit Nachnamen Kopoli heißt und zeigt ihr eilend sein neuestes Flugmodel: Ein Fahrrad mit einem Riesenpropeller vorne dran. Sie fahren auf dem Fahrrad zum Meer, wo das Luftschiff Spirit of Freedom gelandet ist. Mit sehr viel Anlauf hebt das Fahrrad ab und fliegt über die Straße. Doch sie geraten im Gegenverkehr. Beim Ausweichen geraten sie an einem Abhang und dann landen sie auf der Wiese, nachdem das Fahrrad auseinander gefallen ist. Laut lacht Kiki, weil sie froh ist, sicher gelandet zu sein. Tombo fragt sich, ob Kiki ihre Magie dazu verwendet hat, das Fahrrad fliegen zu lassen. Am Meer setzen sie sich vor einem Luftschiff. Tombo erzählt, dass er sich wünscht wie Kiki zu fliegen und nicht erst hart in die Pedale treten muss. Kiki findet Tombo nett. Auf Zuruf geht Tombo seinen Freunden im heruntergekommenden Auto entgegen. Als Kiki im Auto Enkelin aus Koriko sieht, geht sie fort. Die Enkelin erkennt Kiki wieder und bewundert sie, dass sie in ihrem Alter bereits arbeiten geht. Doch Kiki ist außer Hörweite und geht zu Fuß nach Hause. Keine Zauberkraft mehr thumb|Kiki hat ihre Zauberkraft verloren. Kiki ist in ihrem Zimmer, wo ihr Besen steht, angekommen. Sie schaltet das Radio ein und lässt sich ins Bett fallen. Jiji miaut und legt sich neben ihr, aber geht wieder los, nachdem sie erzählt, dass sie unfreundlich zu Tombo war. Am Abend kommt ihr Kater heim und sie kritisiert, dass er zu spät heimgekommen ist. Doch als Antwort miaute er nur. Kiki wirkt entsetzt. Sie schnappt sich ihren Besen und versucht vergeblich zu fliegen. Doch es gelingt ihr immer wieder nicht. Verschwitzt rennt sie in der Nacht einem Hügel hinunter, um genug Anlauf für den Flug zu gewinnen. Doch es will ihr nicht gelingen zu fliegen. Sie bricht sogar dabei ihren Besen. Am nächsten Tag erklärt Kiki Osono, dass sie ihre Magie verloren hat. Fukuo rennt hinaus und spricht zum ersten Mal: „Hey“. Er zeigt dabei auf einen fliegendes Luftschiff. Tombo ruft Kiki an und erzählt ihr ethuiastisch, dass er in einem Luftschiff gewesen war. Doch sie bittet ihm nie wieder anzurufen und legt auf. Abends arbeitet sie an ihrem Besen. Zuspruch der Freundin thumb|Kiki wird bei Ursula übernachten. thumb|Kiki fällt Ursulas neues Bild auf. Da Ursula lange nichts mehr von Kiki, geht sie ihre Freundin besuchen. Dabei nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, auch in der Stadt einzukaufen. Angekommen findet sie Jiji vor und kommentiert, dass er wirklich wie die Stoffkatze aussieht. Als sie nun Kiki sieht, fragt sie nach Kikis Arbeit. Doch nur die bedrückende Stille antwortet ihr. Sie schlägt vor, dass Kiki doch bei ihr übernachten kann. Die beiden Mädchen fahren mit dem Bus zum Stadtrand und fahren per Anhalter weiter in den Wald. In ihrer Hütte angekommen, bewundert Kiki das Gemälde, welcher den Titel The Ship Flying over the Rainbow trägt. Sie holt ein Blatt hervor und malt Kiki. Sie erzählt, dass sie in Kikis Alter ihr an Kreativität gemangelt hat. Denn sie hat nur das gemalt, was sie bereits gekannt hat. Ihre Bilder sind nur Kopien gewesen. Es motiviert Kiki stark, als sie sagte, dass Hexen, Maler und Bäcker nicht nur ein Beruf sind, sondern eine Berufung. Denn jeder muss sich für den Beruf anstrengen, was auch zur persönliche Weiterentwicklung beiträgt. Rettung durch Kiki thumb|Das Luftschiff kracht gegen den Glockenturm. thumb|Die Menchen jubeln Kiki für die Rettung aus luftiger Höhe zu. Ab heute ist sie ein Star. Auf dem Heimweg ruft Kiki (per Telefonzelle) in der Bäckerei, wo Osono ihr Anruf entgegen nimmt. Osono berichtet ihr, dass sie bei Ältere Frau aus Koriko vorbeischauen soll. Als sie bei der ältere Dame ist, findet sie die Dame sitzend vor. Denn sie kann sich nicht ohne Schmerzen bewegen. Bertha schaut fern, wo sie den Bericht über das Luftschiff verfolgt. Sie ist vom Fliegen begeistert. Die Dame lässt eine Geburtstagstorte von Bertha für Kiki bringen. Als Kiki sie sieht, wischt sie kurz ihre Tränen ab. Dann lacht sie wieder, als sie den Geburtstag der Dame wissen will. Ein Sturm ist gekommen. Im Fernsehen können sie vefolgen, dass das Luftschiff vom Sturm erfassst wurde. Sie sehen, dass Tombo mitgerissen wird und dass er sich an einem Seil des Luftschiffes festhält. Er verliert seinen Griff und rutsch am Seil hinunter, während das Luftschiff kopfüber durch die Stadt schwebt. Am andere Ende des eils hängt ein Polizeiwagen, der sich bald lösen wird. Kiki rennt hinaus und fragt einem Straßenfeger, ob sie sein Besen ausleihen darf. Sie schnappt sich den Besen und setzt sich darauf. Holprig fliegt sie angestrengt zum Luftschiff, der gegen den Glockenturm stößt. Da Kiki den Besen noch nicht kontrollieren kann, kann sie sich nicht konstant auf einer Höhe halten. Tombo verliert den Griff und fällt hinab. Kiki konnte im Sturzflug ihn auffangen. Die Menschen jubeln ihr zu. Osono hat das ganze Geschehen im Fernsehen verfolgt. Ihr geht das Herz auf. Nun bemerkt sie, dass ihr Baby kommt. Ihr Mann Fukuo ruft den Krankenwagen. Abspann thumb|Der Vater liest Kikis Brief vor. Im Abspann sitzt Tombo in einem Flugzeug, welcher wie ein Fahrrad durch Treten angetrieben wird. Er konnte damit tatsächlich fliegen. Kiki begleitet ihn auf dem Flug. Aus der Ferne schauen Osono und Fukuo mit ihrem Baby zu. Jiji hat mit Lily einen Sohn und drei Töchter. Auf dem Straßenfeger-Besen liefert Kiki sogar bis zum Fenster aus. Sie hat neue Freunde gewonnen. Der Polizist begrüßt sie mit einem Lächeln. In Karikiya, Kikis Heimatstadt, rennt ihr Vater Okino ins Haus, um Kikis Brief seiner Frau Kokiri und Dōra laut vorzulesen. Kiki liebt die Stadt, auch wenn das Leben nicht immer einfach ist. thumb|400px|center|Tombo fliegt in seinem Flugzeug.